


Accept

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accept, Day 28, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Nathmarc November, kind of angsty near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 28 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Accept

“Hey, Marc, do you want to- do you want to go on a date tomorrow?” Nathaniel asks, just as shy asking Marc out the 50th time as he was the first. 

Marc nods and fiddles with his hoodie, an action that Nathaniel always finds cute, though that’s not special, Nathaniel also finds Marc _ breathing _ cute.

They decided to go to the park, talking about everything and nothing, and sure, they got some weird looks, but they never bothered with homophobes.

Marc seems strangely distant, but everything will be back to normal soon.

He’s sure of it.

* * *

  
  


Nathaniel is beginning to think that Marinette and Marc got into a fight. They’re cousins, but they grew up like siblings and siblings fight all the time, something about this fight is weird, but Nathaniel can’t figure out what. Marinette keeps excluding Marc from activities which is kind of mean, but they’ll make up soon.

He’s sure of it.

* * *

  
  


People are starting to avoid Nathaniel, saying that he’s crazy, they must have heard about the incident.

When someone said something about Marc, Nathaniel… kind of lost it. 

Marc  _ is _ real.

He’s sure of it.

* * *

  
  


Two girls whisper to each other as they watch their friend slowly lose his mind.

“He needs to accept it,” Marinette says, “Marc is dead.”

“He will,” Alix says,

“I’m sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/qTFSNPz


End file.
